Call Me Anything, Love
by TelepathicMelody
Summary: Erik and the song Call Me by Shinedown


Erik walked into the mansion late in the night. never was there any need for him to hold onto such a stupid key, his power enabled him to unlock metal doors or even just break the metal apart and leave a nice hole in the door where the metal of the knob used to be. Nonetheless, the naive telepath begged him to take it as a sign of trust and in case something happened. Erik could now just laugh at the idea of that adorable lab rat trusting him. The last scene in which the two saw each other was when those impossible blue eyes were teared up. How awful it was to see his friend in pain and knowing it was all his fault. Even the sweetheart that was Charles Xavier told him it was his fault.

In the mansion, Erik dropped the spare key of metal on a table for the "X-Men" as hey were so called now, could find them in the morning. He so wished he could have stayed put, stayed with what he knew, but yet... This life was something he never knew. Once upon a time Magneto (the name he preferred now to the human name of Erik) belonged to a family with a father and very sweet mother, but they were stolen from him. The Nazis took his father to God only knows while the evil Shaw took Erik's mother's life right before his eyes. He was small and from there, Shaw created his monster of the unloving man Erik Lensherr. All the metal controlling mutant wanted after that day was Shaw's life. The pursuit brought him to Charles, the brilliant telepath whom not only helped the mutant unlock his ability, but also unlocked his heart.

How did Erik return the loving favor? He put a bullet in his back, in his spine. Charles was no doubt at the hospital to attend the wound, Erik didn't want to think of it killing his friend or something so horrible but he knew it was going to be something serious... Could Charles ever forgive me?

Erik wished that he could change his ways for the brunette, but he couldn't. Revenge was far greater and he knew well enough that he was only a weapon not a lover. Charles Xavier deserved better than the monster that was Erik Lensherr. Erik would refer to himself as a sinner, but Charles would insist on looking at he brighter side and calling him a saint. Ha! Some saint he turned out to be, throwing his friend away like this, shooting him in he back? No matter what though... that man held Erik's cold lonely heart. Charles loved using the pet name of 'my dear friend' for Erik though he was better known as the worst. Never did the metal controller want to harm the telepath, especially so bad. Charles should have pushed him out of his life before he could have hurt him so horribly.

He always knew that this relationship with Charles could never last forever. Nothing lasts forever... Shaw made sure of that. He took Erik's mother, consumed his heart in revenge, and caused him to leave Charles stranded on that island without a teleporter. Charles shouldn't have been so naive though, he knew how Erik lived, everything in a simple suitcase... Just like the gypsies who were prosecuted along with his kind: the Jews.

Erik found himself up in the telepath's room, their unfinished chess game lingering on the board to the side, papers and books scattered around all about genetic mutations. Erik couldn't help but smile. This is the adorable man who saved him, made him feel love once more... mad him feel whole... home.

A curse sounded as Erik fell to the bed with a groan. This man did everything for him and Erik only took everything precious from him.

The new leader of Shaw's old team quickly went to his room, grabbed his belongings and went to grab Raven's things she asked for before leaving the house.

It was better for himself, Charles and everyone if he simply went on his own way and left them alone to their school to help the future generations. He really hoped Charles to be right on the humans, but Erik knew how humans worked, how they turned hateful to different people: for that reason; Erik let Charles continue blindly ignorant of the world of the horror and he, Erik, would protect that naive man because he'll always love that adorable telepath with all his heart.


End file.
